The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to gain applied to display an image or image frame on an electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often use electronic displays to provide visual representations of information by displaying one or more images. Such electronic devices may include computers, mobile phones, portable media devices, tablets, televisions, virtual-reality headsets, and vehicle dashboards, among many others. To display an image, an electronic display may control light emission from display pixels based at least in part on image data, which indicates target characteristics of the image. The electronic displays may be calibrated to compensate for a current drop due to resistance on a path from a power supply, such as a power management integrated circuit (PMIC), to the electronic display. The compensation may be determined and/or tuned based on a white point for the electronic display. However, this compensation may result in overcompensation for non-white colors resulting in oversaturation of at least some colors.